The invention concerns a convertible vehicle with a foldable roof that has at least one rear bracket.
Tops with rear brackets must be moved during opening in such a way that the brackets are first lifted from a support on which they rest when the roof is closed and can then be placed in a rear part of the vehicle with a downward motion. With some roof geometries, at least a partial area of the brackets can rest in front of an obstacle such as a step in the chassis or an additional component when in its closed position.
The object of the invention is to provide an interference-free and reliable opening mechanism for roof constructions of this kind.
Because the opening motion of the brackets is a lift/rotation motion, the brackets can be lifted over an obstacle, so that, for example, a swiveling axis around which the brackets are rotated and which rests beneath a step on the chassis side, can be lifted over the obstacle as a whole when the roof is opened.
If the roof is constructed as a so-called fin top with two essentially triangular brackets, when viewed from the top, there can be connected together with a cross support which increases stability, and the cross support, for example a tube or a similar object, can be located entirely under the window railing line so that it is not visible when the roof is closed. However, by using the lift/rotation motion according to the invention, the cross support can be lifted over an obstacle on the chassis side. This is especially advantageous with a rear window that can be lowered and which can be mounted in a module on the chassis side. Based on the invention, the side brackets with the cross support can then be moved over the upper edge of the module.